Ape King
Ape King is an unofficial title given to the ape who serves as the ruler of an Ape Colony and as such is the one who makes all governing decisions for his followers. History The Beginning of an Ape's reign Caesar, the evolved chimpanzee who organized the infamous Ape Rebellion and led his people to the safety of the Muir Woods Park had earned this title after being accepted by his people as their rightful leader. Years later, Caesar would marry a chimpanzee named Cornelia who would give him two sons both of whom would be King in their older years. Dawn of the planet of the Apes A Decade Later In the time after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, under Caesar's official rule for the last ten years the apes have become more organized and intelligent as they have created a thriving village consisting of thousands of apes. As the king of the apes, Caesar holds the most power and all decisions of the village goes through him such as; laws of the village, council meetings and if called for the declaration of war. Usurpation Later on Caesar's position was usurped by his former friend Koba who thinking Caesar was unfit to rule as king because of his benevolence towards the humans where as the bonobo despises humanity with an extreme passion. Koba stole a gun from the human armory and in the dead of night shot Caesar causing him to fall from his home while Koba's followers secretly burn the Ape Village which put the fleeing apes into a panic. They were then calmed down by Koba who rallied their fear into anger by having his followers produce items belonging to the hostile human Carver who was blamed for the attack on their king. Koba taking up the mantle of king declared war on the humans and inspired the apes to take their revenge while the humans are still vulnerable. With a new ruthless power leading the apes turn into killing machines attacking the human shelter with no mercy despite the heavy casualties. A Violent Rule In the end the apes won the battle and took over the city hunting down any remaining humans left in the city. The deranged Bonobo made sure his rule was official after taking the life of his honorary nephew Ash who refused to kill a defenseless human harmed an ape because of Caesar's teachings. Under the orders of Koba, any apes that still possessed loyalty to Caesar were to be imprisoned on a bus next to cages containing the captive humans who Koba wanted to know true suffering by being forced to live their life in cage. Inner Rebellion As this was happening, it would turn out that Caesar was still alive having been found severely wounded in the woods by the friendly humans Malcolm and his family. The humans would take Caesar to his old family home where he would slowly recover but was in need of medicine so Malcolm volunteered to go as he did he was found by Caesar's son Blue Eyes who after pointing a gun at the man decided to spare him. Malcolm then took Blue Eyes with him to see his father Caesar at the Rodman Residence. After a long time, Caesar recovered from his wound and with the help of his son the apes that were held prisoner had been liberated along with the captive humans. Battle for Power Caesar would then find out that Koba was planning to move the females and young to the city which made Caesar realize his wife and infant son would be put in great danger.To come... Known Members *Caesar *Koba (deceased) Notes * In the original Planet of the Apes film series, an early draft script for Battle for the Planet of the Apes portrayed Caesar as a mentally unbalanced and sometimes cruel ruler of ape society, who had given himself the grandiose title "King Caesar I". Trivia More To come... Category:Evolved Apes Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Orangutans Category:Gorillas Category:Bonobos Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Groups Category:Article Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Stubs Category:Ape Kings Category:Animals Category:Alphas